Car of the month: September
This is the second car of the month of this wiki, we have the new contenders,starring with the I and the older civics, So,let us see who is the winner of this event. 10:Mitsubishi i-miev:Release Date:2009 This is the underdog of this competition,but is sadly ruined by the paint-over hatch,yujinized button wheels and sadly,an undersized body.Well,it is better than the Avensis. Grades:14,14,5,31:64/100 9.Toyota Porte: Release Date:5/2013 This car gets in it's roots,and it is getting there. Sadly,there's some flaws in this car that makes it pushed behind the others. Grades:13,16,5,36:70/100 8.Subaru legacy b4:Release Date:2010 This car was sadly ruined by those button wheels,otherwise I would give it a better grade.but I would give points to it's size. Grades:17,15,6,34:72/100 7:Subaru Impreza WRX STI G3 Hatchback:Release date:2008 I also have a favorred like for this car,as it is a subaru and i am a subaru fanboy. I think that they have slightly oversized the car,but anyways it is a decent car. Grades:17,16,6,36:75/100 6:Mitsuoka orochi:Release Date:2007 Yes,i know this car is a fashion vehicle and it has the appearance of a dragon,i would put it here because the car is slightly oversized and there are some cuts. Overall,this car is a great car for a newbie collector. Grades:17,16,6,38:77/100 5:Honda Odyssey:Release Date:2008 This car had the longest number plate span of all,which is 46,which started in 1995 until 2012.I would personally find this car slightly large,as you can compare it to the elders.In the grading system,this car was beaten by the Jazz by a whisker,and beat the dragon by a two-point margin. Grades:18,18,6,37:79/100 4:Honda Fit:Release Date:2008 This car has the longest current-living line in the tomica lines.from 2001 to onwards.The fit tested in this test is the 2nd generation car,not the first.I would personally review this car that first of all,the car has some paint-over hatch designs,which is not good. But overall,this car beat the odyssey by a whisker but sadly,lost to the sonata. Grades:16,17,8,38:79/100 3:Hyundai Sonata:Release Date:2012 This is the only limited edition tomica here in this auto show,and yes the first korean tomica ever.This car did perfectly well in this month's fun run. Yet it looks like the Mark X from 2010,but it's overall a decent car. Grades:14,22,9,37:80/100 2:Toyota Passo:Release Date:2004 Another member of the regal Toyota Vitz family from the last competition,this car hits good at first,but the VTEC of the other car just kicked right in this car and finished it with a second place. I overall liked this car a lot because,it is showing some true craftsmanship,despite it being a made in China model,it still has excellent suspension,matched with a decent body. And the award goes to.......roll.... THE HONDA CIVIC TYPE R:JDM MODEL !!!! This car finished this match with a clear bang.Just like the IS-F of last time,this had a slow start,than it caught up, and in week 3,the civic was already in pole position,right behind the passo. I would give this car a excellent first place because of the craftsmanship used in the car, and yes, the engine is also detailled, as you can also feel that this is one of the best cars of this contest. Grades:19,19,7,38:83/100 More to see later, stay tuned and wait for next month's Car Of The Month !! Category:Car of the month